1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic applier having an insertable pomade cup assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a lipstick applier in which the container assembly comprising the usual tubular sleeve, its cup holder and the surrounding cam may be marketed and selected separately from the cup assembly comprising the pomade, its cup and a transparent tubular shroud protecting the pomade and connected to the cup. The selected container assembly and pomade cup assembly may be united by the retailer or the purchaser.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art includes a number of patents wherein a pomade cup assembly may be installed into its lipstick container after purchase. The purpose has usually been to permit the replacement of an old used-up pomade without having to buy an entirely new lipstick container. Such an arrangement can also permit selective replacement of one color pomade for another so that the user can choose a color most suitable with the outfit she wears on a given evening.
More specifically, the prior art includes a number of patents to Claudine Sherman. In her U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,128 she provides a cup in which the pomade is molded, a transparent housing which fits over the cup and pomade, and a cap which fits over the assembly over the bottom. In use, the cap is removed and the cup is inserted into the cup holder of the lipstick container. The transparent housing is then pulled away, exposing the lipstick.
Other Sherman U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,753,991 issued Jul. 10, 1956 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,834 issued Oct. 23, 1956 show similar arrangements. In each the pomade cup is pressed into a holder in the lipstick container. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,991 a crossbar is provided in the holder and a slot in the bottom of the pomade cup wedges over the bar when the cup assembly is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,489 which issued Feb. 24, 1953 to de Shelly provides a refill cartridge wherein a circumferential band grips the transparent housing and cup.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,950 to Lohr et al issued Feb. 21, 1950 shows a changable lipstick including several pomade-filled cups sold together with a container. The cups have ridges on them and are pushed into a holder in the lipstick container for use and then later pulled out by means of a special apparatus so that other colored pomades may be substituted.
In the Moore et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,960 which issued Jan. 25, 1966, a container assembly is provided including a sleeve, cup holder and screw-threaded cam, the cup holder having a head which is releaseably engaged by a socket on the bottom of the pomade cup. A plastic adapter may enclose a replacement pomade and cup, the adapter fitting over the top of the container sleeve which it frictionally engages. In use, with the cup extended, the old cup is exposed above the sleeve and may be snapped out of its head-socket connection in the holder. Subsequently, with the new pomade cup connected, the holder is retracted, and the pomade is withdrawn from the adapter. The empty adapter may be removed from the container sleeve and disposed of.